


Her Path

by fromhilltovale



Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Other, Ravus gets fucked up lmao, deserved lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Summary: Ravus tries to kill Omen!Luna in the “Bad Ending”
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920517
Kudos: 5





	Her Path

She watched him enter the throne room in silence. His back straight, gait hiding the hesitance she sensed. Voices roared in her ears. They screamed hollo. She dragged her claws of black ichor on the arms of the throne.

He is not the Chosen--yet he walks her path. She has seen the end of it. The gods had graced her with the tale, the prophecy, the bricks that made the trail she was supposed to follow. They had played her the tune she was born to dance to. She shot the musician. 

“You have arrived.” Her voice no longer sounded like her own. Warped, distorted. It scratched her throat, glass cutting tongue each time she spoke. 

“I have.” He responded. So simply. As if he did not walk to his death.

She stood. She loomed. She towered over them. Her presence frightened them. She knew. She could taste it like sweet honey on her lips. Yellow eyes flickered to the quivering glaive. How delicious their fear was; dessert after the main course.

“You will fail.” 

His voice trilled. So driven to such madness. Her hand gently caressed her Oracle’s head. Such a beauty. Such purity waiting at her feet. She ripped him from the Gods’ hands. He is hers, and hers alone. No God, or force could separate them. 

Ravus grew angrier. His fear, his sadness, his torment. They all twisted into such rage, it made Lunafreya’s heart skip a beat.

“You are no Chosen.” Her Oracle giggled. “How can you defeat the darkness? Why do you bother to fight?”

She pulled his hair, earning her a lovely sharp whine. Letting her fingers slip from her Oracle’s locks, she slowly descended the stairs. Her steps silent, her form passing over like a shadow. 

“You will fail.” Her Oracle called again. “There are no Gods to help you. They will not listen to you.”

Thunder rumbled loudly across the skies. A warning. A threat from her Oracle’s glowing pink eyes. 

“Why have you done this Lunafreya?” He simply asked. The way he simply walked to his death.

Her claws curled around his jaw before he or the glaives could react. He stared; wide eyed as she opened her sharpened maw. Her smile, once so soft and gentle, now disgustingly split her pale cheeks. 

“L-Luna--!!” He choked out as her claws dug deeper into his skin. They pierced deep, cutting the bone. The glaive were in shock.

Daemons screeched. They jeered. They laughed. How foolish this boy was? Did he think he could touch us? Did he think they could stop her?

“You have always been pathetic,” They scorned, for her. 

Her heart broke again. 

“You are nothing but a thorn in my side.” 

She screamed in her mind’s eye.

“You were born merely to die a miserable death.”

Lunafreya felt as if her skin would split.

“Dear Ravus...My poor, weak, foolish brother.” Her hand lifted him, his body still struggling against her vicing scourge. She let her razor smile drop. She swung him towards the Crystal.

_ CRACK! _

His body broke, like a porcelain doll. Bones snapping into the grooves of the rock. Sharp edges of the lovely geode ripping through his clothes and skin. Light slowly drained from his eyes as he gurgled on his outpouring blood.

She snapped her fingers.

The glaive exploded.

Noctis squealed in delight as Lunafreya returned to her throne to cuddle her Oracle.


End file.
